If I Never Knew You
by EmyMcGonagall
Summary: Fair Warning:This isn't very good. R/R puhleez!I need some ways to improve this cuz I love this song!


If I Never Knew You  
  
A/N:I just really like this song and I had to filk it!I've been listening to it all day  
and it's just perfect for a Hermione/Draco story!But,thanks to my wonderful boyfriend  
I turned this into a James/Lily one.  
  
  
~If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious love can be  
And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me  
In this world so full of fears  
Full of rage and lies  
I could see the truth so clear  
In your eyes so dry your eyes  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through   
Lost forever if I never knew you~  
  
  
  
  
It was the end. Voldemort was at there door. He had found them, and Pettigrew had betrated them.  
It was only a matter of time before they were confronted with the Dark Lord. Were they ready?  
All of a sudden the door was shattered to pieces and there stood Voldemort, sneering evilly. Behind him  
stood none other than Peter Pettigrew. This was it. The moment of truth.  
  
"James Potter, we meet again. I see you have your beauty of a wife with you. Too bad she'll never see you again",he said.  
James pushed Lily behind him defensively.  
"Lily, take Harry and leave, now. I'll hold him off",he shouted.  
"But, James, I can't leave you!"  
"Lily, go! I love you"  
"I love you to, oh James!", she kissed him lightly and ran upstairs to the nursery.  
"This is your last chance, Potter, just join me and you can live long and happy with your wife"  
"Never!"  
"So be it"  
And in a flash of light, James Potter was thrown into the farthest wall, burned and dead. Voldemort proceeded up the stairs to Harry's room.  
"Stop right there Lily. Give me Harry and you can live."  
"Please not Harry. Have mercy. Take me instead"  
"Foolish girl! I don't want you! I want Harry now hand him over"  
"Never"  
"So be it"  
In another flash of light, Lily was gone.  
  
  
  
~ Oh if I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever if I never knew you~  
  
  
The souls of Lily and James met just beyond the gates of Heaven. They embraced  
tightly. James spoke first.  
"If you'd have known on the day I asked you to be my wife that it would end this way, would you have  
still said yes?Be truthful",he said urgently.  
"Of course I would've", she replied without hesitation.  
  
~Oh I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never thought that fear and hate could be so strong   
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right~  
  
"You would've have had to die though. The only reason Voldemort was really after us...Me.. Was because  
of Harry. Our love for eachother created Harry, who is so full of love himself that he possessess the power to  
deafeat Voldemort. He hated that so he had to kill us"  
"James, sush!"  
  
~Oh if I never knew you (There's no moment I regret)  
And if I never felt this love ( Since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of (Our time has gone too fast)  
How precious love can be (It's a mere memory)  
Love~  
  
  
"James, our love is something wonderful. Look at Harry. I wouldn't have traded any of it in for the world.  
Even if I knew I was going to die. The hardest part about dying is not being able to see Harry. I knew you and I would  
be together no matter what."  
"All right". And they kissed for they knew that what they had done would make a difference in the world.  
  
~And I thought our love would be so beautiful(So beautiful)  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
And I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd change the darkness into light  
But still my heart is saying we were right~  
  
"We made a difference somewhere in the world"  
  
~And if I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever if I never knew you~  
  
  
  
A/N:EW!I hate this filk! It was such a great idea and I ruined it~poutz~ Maybe I'll change  
it into a Draco/Hermione filk later. I'll work with it. Go ahead and flame, I know it stinks.  
The song , "If I Never Knew You" belongs to Disney's Pocohantas and the characters belong  
to J.K. Rowling, Review please!I really like this song~LOL~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
